


A bad day for Danny

by pipib



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: BAMF John, Captain John Watson, Fighting, John gets into a fight, Mycroft Being Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipib/pseuds/pipib
Summary: Danny's wife is filing for divorce and custody of their son and it's all because of Doctor John Watson.Now Danny is going to teach that stuffy MD a lesson and show him how a real man deals with meddling doctors.





	A bad day for Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Some violence but not overly graphic. A LOT of swearing so be warned.

Danny was having a bad day and it was all because of that fucking MD Watson. He had convinced Jeanne to leave. As if a little black eye was such a big deal and he didn't even mean to break her wrist. That had been an accident, but she had really been asking for the eye, with her going on and on about his drinking and how he was a bad example for Danny Jr. Fuck that! if she had her way his son would be some sort of Nancy pansy and who would want a son like that? 

All he had done was to demand some respect and try to get Danny jr to be a real man. Now she was saying, he was a bad father and she was getting help from that wuss Watson. She had filed for divorce and custody of HIS son and that asshole Watson was backing her up with the child services. 

Danny almost punched the wall to the clinic in frustration, he couldn't wait to get his hands on that fancy pansy doctor and show him how a real man deals with the people who try to meddle with stuff he has no business in. 

Finally the door opened and the doctor came out. Danny almost laughed out loud. Is this the Watson both Danny jr., Jeanne and child services has been going on and on about? He's a small middle age man in a jumper for fucks sake. He is going to be so easy to intimidate and even easier to cut down to size. It almost takes the fun out of it. 

Danny walked over the parking lot and noticed a few startled steers as people hurry to get out of his way. Soon after he and the MD are alone in the parking lot. People always react like that when they see him, Danny thinks with a satisfied grin. He's a big man who likes to brawl and he looks the part. 

"Oi Watson" he yells and wait for the man to turn around, expecting to see a frightened look. But the short man doesn't look startle, he just looks a bit tired and worn out when he turns around. "Look it's been a really long day, so can we just skip the whole harassment act?" The doctors voice is strong and steady not spooked at all by the aggressive man twice his size walking towards him. 

For a second Danny feels unsure, but then he straightened his back and nearly hisses "You made my fucking wife leave me, you fucking wanker, I'm going to fucking make you regret it!" The man still doesn't cow instead he looks a little surprised as if he hadn't expected Danny's answer. "Ah you must be Danny then" now Watson sound even more tired and he still doesn't look frightened. 

Danny begins to feel a bit hesitant, the mans reaction has thrown him for a loop. This was not how things was supposed to go. He almost decided to abandon his plan. But then he remembered, that he's considerably larger then the doctor and unlike the fancy git, he knows how to fight. He does it every weekend at the pubs after all. 

"Look you poof, you convinced my Jeanne to leave and I'm going to teach you a little lesson." Doctor Watson lets out a breath "Look mate I really don't want to fight with you " 

Danny gives Watson his best menacing look and take a hostile step forward to terrorize the smaller man, but unlike everyone else the doctor doesn't back down. In fact he doesn't even seem alarmed at having a large angry man coming at him. 

One minute Danny is charging a diminutive looking man glowing with anticipation of beating he's going to unleash. He can already hear Watson beg for mercy. The next Danny feels himself flying through the air landing on his back. Before he even gets a chance to collect himself the doctor has him on his front with his hands behind his back in a iron grip. 

Watsons phone rings and he answers it still holding Danny in a deadlock. "Mycroft, what can I do for you? No no I'm fine." There a pause while Watson is listening to the man on the other end of the line.  
"That won't be necessary Mycroft, just get a panda car to come around an pick up this lunatic please"  
Danny's eyes widened when he realized, that the man on the phone knows about the assault, but no one is around. How is that possible?

It gets even weirder from there. When the police arrived, they clearly know Watson and they don't seem surprised that a small unassuming middle aged man in a gray jumper has overpowered a tattoo covered hooligan more than twice as big as him. In fact they seem to see this as an everyday occurrences.

As Danny is lead into the police station, they meet one of the officers who often comes to his home when the neighbors report jet an other domestic disturbances.  
"What's this one done now?" The officer asks looking hopeful, it's been grading him that Jeanne has been to afraid to press charges when they have been called out. He really wants to put that brute away.  
"He jumped Doctor Watson" one of the arresting officers says with a delighted grin. "Doctor Watson?! Doctor John Watson?! Holmes' Watson Seriously?!"  
By now Danny begin to realize that maybe just maybe he has bitten over more than he can chew.

Danny spends a very uncomfortable evening at the station. Everyone seems to look at him with pity usually reserved for people who get hurt doing insanely stupid things. Danny might not be the fastest man on the planet, but he has realized that Doctor Watson is obviously not just any MD.

On his way home he google the doctor and that's when he sees what a mistake he has made.  
Apparently Watson is not only a decorated war hero, he is also some sort of super hero working with a detective. The reason he had looked so tired, when Danny attacked him was not just the long hours at the clinic, but a late night hunting and successfully subduing a serial killer. A killer who had been rushed to the hospital do to the injuries, he had required in the fight with the doctor. A doctor who himself was not only unhurt, but who effortlessly subdued a violent hooligan the very next day. 

When Danny made it home, the door to his new apartment was unlocked. He carefully made his way into the living room. A tall ginger man wearing a three piece suit holding an umbrella was standing in the room with a look of vaguely contained disgust on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked confused. The man lifted an eyebrow and sent Danny a piercing look making him feel extremely unsettled.  
It was as if the cold hard eyes looked directly into his soul and found him lacking. "You unsuccessfully tried to assault Doctor Watson this afternoon. Which makes you even more of an idiot than that moronic murderer he helped apprehend last night." 

Danny nervously swallowed and tried to speak up again. "Do shut up" the man said looking annoyed "Just being in the room with someone so immensely stupid is upsetting, please refrain from making it worse by actually uttering some useless babble" 

He handed Danny a file. "You will sign the divorce papers and the papers giving your soon to be ex-wife sole custody of your son. You will not contact either of them unless they ask for it. Do you understand?" 

Danny opened his mouth to answer. "No don't answer, just nod and sign the papers" the man said looking impatient. "I really don't have time to explain why you should comply, just rest assured that doing so is in your best interest"

How could this be happening to him? Danny wanted to hit the fancy dressed man, but the cold almost lifeless eyes stopped him. The suit and the umbrella might make him look harmless, but Danny had a feeling that attacking this man would lead to a lot worse than jumping Doctor Watson had.  
He quickly signed the papers and holds his breath as the man calmly put the papers in his briefcase and walked out. He doesn't start to breathe until the door closed behind the ginger and his heartbeat takes hours to settle.


End file.
